Mettaton VS The PTA
by No1fan15
Summary: Oneshot - I've seen so many fanfics for other characters in the PTA attendee position ( mostly Sans ) and I wanted to give everyone's favorite robot a chance to roast Linda. Enjoy! - Mute/Signing Frisk - NB Frisk - Trans identifying Mettaton -Linda assuming some rather... adult things about Mettaton, and some misgendering. I also put a bit of shipping in there. :P


**AN: I've seen so many fanfics for other characters in the PTA attendee position ( mostly Sans ) and I wanted to give everyone's favorite robot a chance to roast Linda. Enjoy!**

 **\- Mute/Signing Frisk**

 **\- NB Frisk**

 **\- Trans identifying Mettaton**

 **-Linda assuming some rather... adult things about Mettaton, and some misgendering.**

 **Frisk's signing is in italics. Mettaton's lines are in bold. Papyrus speaks in all caps.**

* * *

No one in the PTA could have been ready for that meeting.

Of course, they had been forced to get used to the monsters living on the surface, but some of them were more wary than others about the newcomers. It had been a while since the start of the school year, and the most common monster to appear at the PTA meetings was Sans the skeleton, closely followed by Toriel the boss monster. A few others had attended, but hadn't really wanted to come back, usually with good reason. Alphys had been very shy the entire meeting, Papyrus hadn't understood most of the conversation topics, and Undyne had suplexed the snack table.

So none of them had expected the next underground denizen that quite literally waltzed through their door, and weren't sure how to act around him. Reactions were... varied, to say the least.

 **"Good evening, Darlings!"** was the slightly-metallic sounding greeting that met the parent's ears. Heads turned as they all gawked at the monster who had entered the room. Well, he wasn't exactly a monster, but a robot. He was also much more humanoid than the usual.

 **"I am Mettaton, and I am here tonight as the guardian of the wonderful Frisk."** he said, practically singing his every word. He gestured to the small child standing next to him, who smiled and signed _Thanks Mettaton_ before running over to play with the other children. The rest of the adults mumbled their introductions. One of the fathers stared at the robot longer than the others. He walked up to Mettaton, attempting a grin.

"Hello. I'm Logan. Nice to meet you." he said, reaching out a hand. Mettaton eagerly shook hands.

 **"It's a pleasure to meet you, beautiful. May I ask some questions about these types of meetings? I've never attended one before."** he said. He would have gotten those answers if a certain PTA member hadn't walked though the door at that moment. A small shriek alerted everyone to the arrival of Linda.

"What. is. that?" she said. glaring at Mettaton. The performer ignored her shocked tone and moved closer.

 **"Really? You haven't heard of the fabulous Mettaton before, darling? Allow me to introduce myself."** he said. Linda backed away as fast as she could.

"Who's robot is this?" she yelled, looking around at the other adults, as if they had any ideas. Mettaton placed his hands on his hips and pouted slightly.

 **"My dear, I do not belong to anyone."** he said. Linda continued to give him a death stare.

"Again, I will ask, who owns this... thing?" she growled. Mettaton felt himself losing composure. While most humans were rightfully starstruck by his appearance, this one was taking things a bit too far, something he wasn't used to.

 **"Pardon me ma'mm, but no one owns me, and I am not a thing."** he said, crossing his arms. Linda, on the other hand, was in denial that this robot was its own person.

"Look, whoever's playing the joke, it's not funny. This _thing_ is not appropriate for a school environment." she said, haughtily walking past Mettaton and into the room. Mettaton turned around, again placing his hands on his hips, and dropped his usual positive demeanor. He walked up to Linda and tapped her on the shoulder.

 **"Care to explain the meaning behind your most recent accusation?"** he said, dropping his voice by at least a full octave. **"In what way am I " not appropriate ", as you put it."**

"Just look at you!" exclaimed a very flustered Linda, apparently forgetting about her opinion that Mettaton was not worthy of being addressed directly.

"You're obviously a machine used for... " She leaned in a little and whispered. " Adult activities."

The whole room fell silent as everyone looked over at the two. One of the teachers quickly ushered the children out of the room. The air was tense. All of the other parents knew that Linda had crossed a line, weather she was aware of it or not.

 **"You... honestly think... that I am someones... plaything?"** Mettaton snarled. The soul inside the canister at his waist began to glow as his emotions grew stronger. His hand curled into fists. He had never, ever, wanted to harm a human before. But this one seemed to be the one that could break that record. He stood at his full height, towering above the woman by at least two or three feet.

 **"I am a performer. I am an idol to monsters and humans alike. I have been though things you can never understand and you attempt to dismiss me as some persons toy?! Do you have any spark of kindness in the slightest within you?! Is everyone you meet like some sort of pest!? Answer me this, human, have you ever thought about any other person in your whole life?!"** he ranted, voice raising in volume with every passing word. Linda, though slightly intimidated, was not about to let herself be talked down.

"You are not a person! You are artificial! You are a monster! And I will not have some robot spreading her influence throughout my children!" she yelled.

Mettaton almost took a step back. First of all, this woman had been nothing but rude since they met. And now she was calling him a female? He repressed the memories that were coming to mind as he tried to calm himself down.

 **"I can understand your uneasiness among monsters. It is not something that is easy to get used to. However, we are still sentient beings with feelings, and are just as real as you. And, I know you were not informed beforehand, but I happen to be male. Please refer to me as such."** he said, attempting to regain control over his emotions. Linda scoffed.

"Hah! You expect me to believe that? Just look at you! Feminine figure, flamboyant mannerisms, and all of that pink. You are clearly of some sort of female origin." she sneered. The other adults whispered to each other. Logan walked over to Linda.

"That's enough Linda. Let it go." he said. Linda glared at him.

"You stay out of this." she said. She turned her attention back to the enraged robot in front of her. Mettaton took a deep breath.

 **"I must say, for someone that somehow has a small degree of beauty, it's all on the outside. Truly you are the most despicable human I have ever met. My name is Mettaton, I am male, and I am leaving this instant with Frisk. I was originally created to destroy humans. Don't make me reactivate my weapons."** he said, attempting to stay calm. With his final, sinister line, he walked off to where the children had been moved to.

He took Frisk by the hand and walked off, leaving confused and rather scared humans in his wake. He called Toriel for pickup as soon as they were outside. She agreed to come get them and said they would only have to wait a few minutes. Frisk looked up at the sadder that usual Mettaton and signed up at him.

 _"What's wrong? Was Linda being mean again?"_ they asked. Mettaton sighed and patted Frisk's head gently.

 **"I'll be alright deary. She just brought up some bad memories. Don't worry about it."** he sighed. The rest of the wait and the ride home was spent in silence.

 _"Goodnight Ton-Ton. I love you!"_ signed Frisk before going to bed. The robot smiled at the nickname Frisk had given him and sat on the couch.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Toriel. Mettaton sighed and placed his head in his hands.

 **"Just things from the past, your majesty, nothing worth worrying over."** he mumbled. Toriel frowned and moved into the kitchen. Mettaton could hear her dialing a phone. He wondered who she was talking to. His question was answered a few moments later when someone burst though the front door.

"METTATON! TORIEL INFORMED ME ABOUT YOUR CURRENT MOOD! FEAR NOT, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE TO CHEER YOU UP!" shouted the skeleton from the front hall. Mettaton shushed him.

 **"Frisk is sleeping."** he said, pointing to the upper level of the house. Papyrus nodded and sat next to him.

"I SEE. HOWEVER, SINCE YOU ARE FEELING DOWN, I STILL INTEND TO MAKE YOU HAPPIER." he said, trying his best to talk quietly. Mettaton couldn't help but smile. There was something about the skeletons energy that was infectious.

 **"I'm alright, darling, really."** he insisted. Papyrus was having none of it, however, and grabbed Mettaton by the shoulders.

"I CAN TELL THAT YOU ARE NOT HAPPY, METTATON, AND I AM HERE TO FIX IT. TELL ME WHATEVER IT IS THAT IS MAKING YOU SAD." he said. He was so sincere. Mettaton tried and failed to stay composed. He felt his shoulders shake as oily tears began to make their way down his face. He wrapped in arms around Papyrus, pulling him closer for a hug, nuzzling his head into the familiar red scarf.

 **"I just... started thinking again... of who I used to be... before this body."** he sniffled. Papyrus returned the hug, patting Mettaton on the back lightly, trying to think of something to say.

"WELL... BEFORE, YOU WERE A GHOST, RIGHT?" he said. Mettaton wiggled his way closer.

 **"Before that... I was a human... I was never happy with who I was. All of the others... called me a female... said I was a girl. I hated it. It never felt right. As a human, I died very young, and when I was a ghost I had more freedom to be who I wanted. The way I am now is the way I want to be, but I can't forget my past, no matter how much I want to.** **One of the humans reminded me of it today. That's all."** he whispered.

"WELL... I CAN'T SAY I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL... BUT I'M HERE FOR YOU NONE THE LESS." said Papyrus after some thought. The two kept the hug until Toriel walked into the room. Mettaton got ready to leave. As he was opening the door, Papyrus grabbed his hand.

"WAIT. I JUST WANTED TO REASSURE YOU ONE MORE TIME. YOU ARE PERFECT THE WAY YOU ARE, METTATON, NO MATTER WHAT ANY HUMAN SAYS." he said. Mettaton smiled.

 **"Thank you Papyrus."** he said. The skeleton leaned closer.

" I mean it. Don't let anyone drag you down. You are a star, Mettaton, you were made to shine. No one can take that away from you." he said. Mettaton jumped a little. Papyrus was known for his loud and slightly scratchy voice, but just for a moment, all of that had gone away. The way he had spoken was in a much deeper tone that usual, all of the theatrics gone, leaving a voice that Mettaton felt rivaled his own. Papyrus smiled widely at the look of surprise on the robots face.

"SEE YOU TOMORROW!" he exclaimed, back to his usual voice. Mettaton smiled slyly and gave Papyrus a quick kiss on the cheek.

 **"Bye-Bye, sugar skull, see you then."** he said with a wink, and walked off, leaving a blushing skeleton in the doorway.


End file.
